I will follow you into the dark
by Lady Kiren
Summary: A dark oneshot songfic about Rue and Mytho


I will follow you into the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or death cab for cutie's song I will follow you into the dark.

A/N: I've always liked this song and it just seemed to fit Mytho and Rue. It doesn't exactly have a place in the show so I guess its AU but at the end of the series you can tell his devotion to her so I think he would follow her to the end. It switches POV between Rue and Mytho. I think you can tell though, but I am sorry if it is confusing.

Also I want to thank my new BETA: Sprite zero Thank you very much!

Happily ever after doesn't come for everyone and Rue certainly doesn't feel as though she deserves it. She can't let go of the past, too many mistakes were made and too many people were hurt, including herself. And although she lived with her prince now, she still could not forget.

Rue sat in the dark shadows of the dance room, contemplating in her misery. She had once been happy here; content to dance without her memories from Princess Kraehe. But it seemed fate wanted to make sure she knew that she didn't deserve the light, and she certainly didn't deserve him. But he didn't feel that way; he was always her light- no matter what. She felt tears run down her cheeks. She didn't even deserve life. She was evil, a horrible raven with a dark past.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

Mytho watched her from the doorway, unbeknownst to her. He would do anything for her; he loved her so much. If she were to decide that she would let go of life, he would be close behind.

Mytho pushed himself from the doorframe and came to her side. He sat down quietly, close to her. He found her slender ivory hand and took it into his own frail one. Despite his fragile appearance, he was a valiant defender for his dark princess.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

Rue felt Mytho's hand grasp hers and she knew then that he would go with her. But there would be no pearly gates, no comforting light. He didn't seem to mind and thinking about it, neither did she, not with her hand in his.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He tightened his grip gently but firmly on her hand as if to say, 'It's okay. I'll follow you wherever you may go. Do not be afraid, for you are alone no longer.' He offered silent comfort, quiet but loving companionship.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

Rue remembered her father, the raven. The ultimate evil, he taught her fear and hate. She had believed him until Mytho had showed her the light. He had showed her that fear was not love and hate was pointless. After Mytho, she never turned back. But now she could not believe that she could ever escape completely from the dark and evil past from which she came.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"I love you Rue," Mytho said quietly. Rue felt another tear slip down her cheeks. "Why?"

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

"Because you are," was his simple answer. They had been through hell and back, and they were tired. Rue was not sure she could hold on for much longer. She felt her eyes closing and Mytho laid her head down in his lap, never letting go of her hand.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

His princess looked like she was asleep, a small smile delicately forming on her lips as she breathed her last. She was going into the dark, where she belonged, but at least…he was coming too.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Mytho held onto her as if it was the only thing that made sense. He felt no sadness; just a strange tranquility knowing that he would soon follow. He smiled down at her and after a flash of silver; he leaned down next to her, ready to face the dark with her. He saw the moon shining through the window, illuminating his dark love. He smiled and his last thought before he slipped into the dark with her was, 'I will follow you my love.'

A/N: Ok, not where I thought it was going and I realize that it is sad. Yes, they died…Rue was already hurt, or she just gave up. Mytho killed himself to follow her. Anyway, please review!


End file.
